


Dreams

by bluebubbletea



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, also summaries, and tags it seems like, i suck at titles btw, idk - Freeform, introspective for the most part, its 1st pov, oh and six is the narrator, wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebubbletea/pseuds/bluebubbletea
Summary: Some angst. Some steam. A little fluff.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I guess this is my first fanfic? I ramble a bit in the end notes so feel free to skip over that

The dreams come less frequently now a days.

It was worse before, when the memories were fresher, and my mind was a little bit younger. Worse enough, that I would often wake up in the middle of the night, with sweat soaked deep into my sheets, the scent of metal clogging my nose, my hands clawing at my thoat, and my heart grasping for any sense of rhythm. And sometimes, during those sleepless nights, when my body was exhausted from fighting itself, and my head was filled with nothing but a sharp ringing, I would begin to see their faces.

Its funny, death. Its not something I think someone can truly understand until they see it up close and personal. There’s a haunting emptiness to it, a vast nothingness within their eyes as the light begins to fade, a sea of darkness threatening to drown anyone who peers in a little too closely. I’ve seen it hundreds, if not thousands of times, across so many faces that they’ve begun to blur together. And yet, the first ones, the ones marred with betrayal and shock, the ones that led me to my selfish salvation, never seem to fade away.

And its those faces I see now, as I lay paralyzed in bed.

There’s a moment where I find myself unable to breathe, where I feel like my heart is going to burst in my chest, and for a moment I wish it would, just so that this could finally stop. But then I feel _his_ arms tighten around me, acting like an anchor, a reminder. His warm breath tickles the base of my neck, coaxing my body into drawing air. 

Slowly my vision begins to clear, and the silhouette of the moonlit room comes into view. We’re aboard the Grandcypher, the aged wood around us creaking gently as the ship drifts into the night.

Somehow, he has managed to pull me into his embrace while I was asleep. His toned arms are wrapped around my torso, and his legs are entangled with mine. I should be uncomfortable, and yet strangely, I’m not.

I’m still not sure how we got into this predicament; we were arguing like always, but this time it was worse, the words were sharper, more personal. He pushed up towards me, and I remember shoving him back, and then, somehow, the blazing inferno that stretched between up smoldered into an intoxicating flame, one neither of us could escape. His lips were suddenly on mine, and I found my arms wrapping around his neck. There was a desperation in our embrace as our shadowed bodies met beneath the candles, a needing, a wanting.

I remember feeling my body violently blush in its shameful realization. The candle lights had sharpened the angles of his face as he pulled away, and had stained his blonde hair into a deep golden. His cheeks were flushed red, his lips swollen, and his pupils had dilated into darkened disks that seemed to drink me in. It was a face I wasn’t used to seeing, and it sent shivers running down my spine.

I remember the burning of my cheeks, the shortness of my breath, my inability to meet his eyes as he stripped away the remnants of my mask. I remember his fingers gently gliding along the length of my ears, my face, my body, tentative, questioning. I remember him murmuring into my neck, asking, his voice rough and low. I remember the flush creeping along my cheeks, the wavering of my eyes as I nodded back. I remember his teasing kisses, the trail of marks he left as he moved down my body. I remember the initial pain, and then the inexplicable pleasure. I remember his voice whispering my name into my flattened ears, a whisper that I answered back with my own.

Even now, I can feel myself flush out of embarrassment as I recall the memory, and its not until I’m mulling in my humiliation that I realize that the constant dull ache that had permeated through my chest and up into my head has faded away. 

I turn my head around slowly, and glance at him. His moonlit face is mere inches from mine, the battle worn edges of it softened underneath the silver glow. His mouth is slightly agape, with just a tiny trickle of saliva running down the edge of his chin. The sight of it brings a small smile to my face despite my best efforts.

_This was a mistake_ , I think to myself, trying to convince myself to get up and leave, to find solace in the cold night air. And yet I couldn’t, there was a warmth in my chest, one that I wasn’t used to, one so similar to the heat of his body as it surrounded my own.

_This was a mistake_ , I think to myself, happy endings weren’t meant for people like him and I. We weren’t like them, we couldn’t be like them, we were weapons, a sword and a fist. Singular. Unmalleable. Tools. Heroes, as he would say, as if that made any difference.

_This was a mistake_ , I think, feeling the hair along of my neck prickle from the warmth of his breath.

_This was a mistake_ , I think, feeling his body press against mine, a comforting weight. Familiar. Safe.

_This was a mistake_ , I think, as I feel my eyelids begin to grow heavy.

_This was a mistake_ , I think, as the only things that permeate, in this dream-like drowse, are not the faces of the dead.

But the memory of his touch.

The glint of his crooked smile.

The carefree cadence of his laughter.

And the lightness in my chest.

And for once I am not afraid of the dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. You guys, fanfic writing is hard holy shit. The whole time I was writing this, I was literally stressing over whether or not the narrative actually fits Six's voice. I still have no idea, but I'm posting it anyways!  
> Kinda wrote this cause I was low key dissapointed by the anni event. I thought it was supposed to be Six focused? But I guess not. rip. Atleast we got some danchou/six moments.  
> Anyways this is my first fan fic, so please be nice. I am very shy.  
> Fun fact: I got my 3rd Ca Ong staff from a raid where I tweeted for backup with "Siesex", which pretty much confirms that they're canon, and blessed by KMR himself.  
> PS. Vane big tiddied.  
> PPS. Belial also big tiddied.


End file.
